ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil's Debut
Story Ryder and Ester are watching the Plumbers taking Argit, Simian and Psychobos into the Null Void, Argit struggling. Argit: No! No! Anywhere besides the Null Void! I’ll do anything! Any! Morty kicks Argit into the Null Void, chuckling afterwards. Simian and Psychobos go in as well, as the portal closes. Ester: So, what about Kevin? Brago: I have to debrief the Magisters about the incident. (Brago walks up behind them.) We’ll go more into detail about his status while there. Until then, he’ll stay here. Ryder: Thanks for attempting to give him another chance. Brago: There’s no guarantees though. Molly! Molly appears, saluting him. Brago: You’re in charge while I’m gone. Molly: Yes sir. End Scene Ryder and Ester are now sitting in the lab, bored out of their minds. Blukic and Driba are arguing as they try to make a device. Blukic: You have to recouple the power stream. Driba: No I don’t! Ryder: Agh! I can’t take this anymore! I’m so bored being stuck in this building! Ester: We’re (She makes a quotation motion) Plumbers now. We do what we’re told. Ryder: I don’t see why Kevin wanted to join these guys. Trapped in these walls. Let’s go outside! Ester: We have orders to stay here. Ryder: Well, I’m going for a ride. You coming? The two are riding on their motorcycles into the city, Ester howling with excitement. Ryder smirks, as he laughs as well. Ryder: Glad to be out? Ester: Oh, how I missed the open air! A scream occurs, as the two ride in that direction. Animo, riding a large Mutant Snail, its body purple and its shell a vomit green, slithers through downtown, slime dissolving everything. Animo: Yes! Scream at the scientific might of Dr. Animo! Ryder: How about at how lame you are?! Animo turns, seeing Ryder and Ester pull to a stop, dismounting their bikes. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, ready to slap it down. Ester: By the authority of the Plumbers, you’re under arrest! (She turns to Ryder) Oh, that actually feels good. Ryder: Maybe there is a benefit to this job. Now, give up, or suffer a humiliating defeat. Animo: How about this? Attack, my pet! The Mutant Snail screeches, as it extends its tentacles at them. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Shocksquatch. He’s enwrapped in tentacles, as he electrocutes the snail, it stunned in place. Ester hops onto the tentacles, running on top of them. She stretches and grabs Animo, throwing him off the snail. The Mutant Snail retracts its tentacles, as it spits slime. Shocksquatch rolls and dodges, running in on all fours. He tackles the Mutant Snail, electrocuting it again. The Snail shrivels up, as Ester stands on Animo, pinned to the ground. Shocksquatch: Eh, not bad for our first arrest. Molly: What were you two thinking?! Ryder and Ester are back at the Plumber base, as Morty takes Animo to a cell. Ryder: We got bored. Molly: Your orders were to stay on base until Agent Brago’s return. Ester: We’re so sorry. We won’t act in that manner again. Ryder: Speak for yourself. Molly: Enough! Disobey direct orders like that again, and I’ll throw you in a cell with Levin! Molly storms off, leaving Ryder and Ester alone. Ryder: Sheesh. She reminds me of Turbine. Animo is thrown in a cell, Morty walking off afterwards. Animo gets a smug grin, as he wipes off the dust. Animo: Well, it’s just as they said. That was easier than I could’ve imagined it to be. And now, (He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a Techno-bug.) Let the take over commence! Animo allows the Techno-Bug into the computer system, which hacks it. End Scene Outside the base of Mt. Rushmore, is a small group of Forever Knights. Driscoll, in large white armor that has horns sticking out of the head and wearing a red cape, leads them with the Forever Ninja. Enoch approaches him. Enoch: The virus is active. We shall have access to all their systems in 1 minute. Driscoll: Good. Our attack must be swift and precise. Let nothing slow you down. The doorway in the walls open, as the group march inside. Ryder and Ester are in the monitor room, Ryder twiddling his thumbs. Ryder: Okay. This is the most boring thing ever! Ester: I guess this is what happens when you disobey orders. Driba: Aw, cheer up guys! It could be worse! Blukic: Yeah. There could be thieves trying to break in and steal the Sub-Energy. Ryder: Sub-Energy? Driba: The power source for the base. Ester: Then who’s that?! She points to a monitor, which has Forever Knights heading down a hall inside the base. Blukic: Hm. If I had to guess, they’re thieves trying to break in and steal the Sub-Energy. Driba: We have to stop them! Ryder: Driba, take us to the Sub-Energy level! Blukic, sound the alarm! Blukic starts typing on the computer, but nothing happens. Blukic: We’re locked out! Something’s in our systems! Ryder: Great. (Morty approaches) Morty! You know how to get to the Sub-Energy? Morty grunts, nodding his head. Ryder: Good. Driba, help Blukic get the systems up and running. Animo’s cell door opens, as he walks out, giving a sigh of satisfaction. Animo: Ah, now that we’re in, time to take it all in the name of! Kevin: Hey! Animo passes Kevin’s cell, as he bangs on the door. Kevin: If this is a prison break, let me go! Animo: Aw, aren’t you the shiftling’s friend though? Kevin: Till he threw me in jail. I’m ready to get my revenge on these clowns. Animo: Oh, very well. I guess a distraction would be highly appreciated as I take over the base. Animo pulls out a Techno-Bug, it crawling into the computer system. The door opens, as Animo walks off. Kevin: Yeah. Good luck with that. I’ll protect you. It doesn’t look like you’ve got any other muscle. Animo: Very well. Come. The Forever Knights arrive in a room with a force field, that has nothing in it. Driscoll and Forever Ninja approach the console nearby, each wielding a key. They insert the keys, disabling the force field, revealing a dome case with a small glowing sphere inside. Driscoll: At last, the Sub-Energy is mine! Ryder: Yeah right! Driscoll turns, seeing Ryder, Ester and Morty, who wields a blaster. Driscoll: Enoch, eliminate them. Driscoll and Forever Ninja walk off, as Enoch leads the Forever Knights. Enoch: You’re the ones that escaped me before. But you won’t this time. Attack! The Forever Knights open fire, as Morty returns fire. Ester charges in, stretching upwards to dodge. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Gutrot. Gutrot: Alright guys. Get clear! Ester lands behind the Forever Knights, kicking Enoch along the other Knights. Morty rolls to the side, as Gutrot expels a gas from the ports on his body. The gas envelops the Knights, as they all fall over, fast asleep. Gutrot: There we are. Nothing like a little sleeping gas. The Omnitrix times out, as Gutrot reverts. Ryder: Secure these guys. I’m going after the big bad. Ryder takes off running. End Scene Animo is in the control room, Techno-Bugs on the console. Molly enters the room, blaster pointed at Animo. Molly: Alright, human thug! Surrender now! Animo: Yes, about that. Kevin walks in, standing in front of Animo. Molly: Levin! Traitor! Kevin: Give me some metal. They took all of mine. Animo: But of course. Animo grabs a blaster off the table, tossing it to Kevin. Kevin absorbs the metal off it, then turns, punching Animo, slamming his head into the console, him falling down, out cold. Molly lowers her blaster, confused. Molly: What in tarnation are you doing? Kevin: Trying to save this place. Kevin grabs one of the Techno-Bugs, trying to pull it out. It doesn’t budge. Kevin: Get me Blukic and Driba! They’re the only ones who can fix this! Driscoll and Forever Ninja make it outside the base, when they are zapped by electricity. They turn, seeing Buzzshock. Buzzshock: Hold your horses there buddy! Driscoll: Finish him. Forever Ninja pulls out energy shuriken, throwing them at Buzzshock. Buzzshock turns into electricity, dodging the shuriken. Forever Ninja lands in front of Buzzshock, throwing wooden knives. Buzzshock is hit and knocked back, rubbing his head. Buzzshock: Wooden knives? That’s a first. Forever Ninja goes to stab Buzzshock with an energy blade, which Buzzshock dodges. He then rams Forever Ninja, entering it and overloading its systems. It falls over, disabled. Buzzshock lands in front of Driscoll, reverting. Ryder: Really? Driscoll: So, you are human. Ryder: And who are you? What do you want the Sub-Energy for? Driscoll: I am Driscoll, King of the Forever Knights. Ryder: Don’t you need the “ultimate weapon” or something for that? Driscoll: And what you think this is? Ryder: A weapon that you won’t keep. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Eatle. Eatle charges at Driscoll, who fires a powerful purple laser from his visor eyes. Eatle is sent crashing into the canyon wall, groaning. Eatle: Okay, doing this the hard way. Eatle eats the rocks, firing a green laser at Driscoll, who counters with his own laser. Eatle jumps into the air, Driscoll firing lasers after him. Eatle lands, as Driscoll’s right hand moves at a blinding speed, grabbing Eatle’s horn, directing it towards the sky. Eatle fires a laser into the air, the ground shattering underneath them. Driscoll’s visor glows purple, to fire a laser, when Eatle grabs his chest plate, tearing it off. The energy fades. Driscoll: My Sub-Energy! Eatle eats the chest plate, his body radiating a purple energy. Eatle: Too bad. Eatle fires an enlarged laser, which tears through the Mt. Rushmore faces. Eatle is buried in the rubble, breaking out. The Omnitrix times out, as he reverts. Driscoll’s armor is shed on the field, no body in sight. Ryder: Gone. Well, another victory, another day. Molly: Thanks to you, the entire base is out of power! Ryder, Ester, Kevin, Animo, Enoch and the other Forever Knights are in handcuffs, sitting in front of a chair. Blukic and Driba are lying back, full. Blukic burps, part of a Techno-Bug coming out. Blukic: Oh. Pardon me. (He re-eats the Techno-Bug.) Ester: That’s disgusting. Animo: No! My perfect design! Ryder: It’s not like I intentionally destroyed it, it was the only way to get it out of Driscoll’s hands! Brago: Driscoll? Everyone turns, as Brago walks in. Molly: Sir! Ryder: Who is he? Brago: Former Plumber, worked here with Phil. Explains how he knew about the Sub-Energy. Molly, release our Plumbers. Molly: But, they’re a threat to our entire existence! One more incident from this Omnitrix wielding menace will destroy us! Brago: And we wouldn’t have survived this attack without them. Molly groans, as she frees Ryder and Ester. She then stands in front of Kevin, looking at Brago. Brago nods, as she undoes his cuffs. Kevin: Wait, you serious? Brago: Molly radioed me and told me of your exploits before the discussion concerning you. I argued for giving you a second chance. Kevin: I’m in?! Brago: Under supervision. From Plumbers Ryder and Ester that is. Ryder: Wait, you mean? Brago: You will be out in the field, starting immediately. Ester: Alright! Ryder: Now we’re talking! Ride on! Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Brago * Molly Gunther * Blukic * Driba * Morty Villains * Forever Knights ** Driscoll ** Enoch ** Forever Ninja ** Dr. Animo *** Mutant Snail *** Technobug *Simian (cameo) *Argit (cameo) *Dr. Psychobos (cameo) Aliens Used * Shocksquatch * Gutrot * Buzzshock * Eatle Trivia * This episode is based off the canon episode Evil's Encore. It's renamed to Evil's Debut due to happening in present time, instead of a flashback. * This episode continues the Forever Knights attempt of finding the ultimate weapon. * Molly loses patiences with Ryder, as he disobeyed orders and almost destroyed the base. * Kevin is given a second chance. * Ryder telling Animo to surrender or "suffer a humiliating defeat" is quoting Xiaolin Showdown. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights